


Even If We Can't Find Heaven, I'll Walk Through Hell With You.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: You're My Favourite Explosion [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Crying Stiles, Fighting, Hurt Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, OT5, Other, Sciles, Stackson - Freeform, Swearing, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said being in a relationship of 5 was easy, Stiles and Jackson are proof of that. Jackson says something unforgivable to Stiles while they were arguing with each other.<br/>Stiles/Derek/Scott/Jackson/Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If We Can't Find Heaven, I'll Walk Through Hell With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Even If We're Breaking Down, We Can Find A Way To Break Through.
> 
> (Title: Stand By You - Rachel Platten)

Derek, Scott and Isaac sighed and flopped back down onto the couch. They were over the day, they just wanted it to end. 

"Back up out of my face, furball!" Stiles hissed, pushing his boyfriend back.

"Do that again, Stilinski, I dare you." Jackson tested. 

"No one wants you here, Stilinski. Just do us the favour and leave!" 

Stiles scoffed.  
"I'm so over this. I'm over you being a complete asshole to me! I get it, okay! I get you don't like me-but-" Stiles' eyes teared up and he couldn't say anything else. 

Stiles just shook his head and walked out of the lounge room. He ignored Scott when he called his name, and he snatched his hand away when Isaac tried to take hold of it. 

Stiles slammed the door when he reached the bedroom. Sliding down the door till he was sitting on the floor. 

He rubbed at his eyes and wiped his nose on Isaac's jumper that he was wearing. 

He could hear faint arguing coming from the direction his boyfriends were in.

"You know he's insecure about this relationship! Get your head out of your ass and stop acting like an idiot--" Derek was cutoff. 

"Like you can talk! You're always growling and yelling at him!" Jackson snapped back. 

Stiles stood up to lie down on the bed, throwing the duvet over his head. He sobbed quietly into the pillow. 

He fell asleep, waking up when he was nudged a few times. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight. 

Jackson had bruises and a few claw marks on his face. 

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Stiles screeched. 

Jackson winced at the high voice. 

"Sorry. What happened?" Stiles asked again, quieter this time.

Jackson chucked.  
"Don't challenge the Alpha. Whether his your boyfriend or not, his first instinct is to react."

Stiles frowned.  
"I'm sorry." He said stroking the already healing scratch. 

"Don't be."

There was a small pause. 

"I didn't mean to say what I did. I love you, you know that right? We all love you." 

Stiles gulped but nodded. 

"Don't-don't do that. Don't doubt us-me- I get angry sometimes and say shit I don't mean." There was a glimpse of regret and guilt in the wolf's eyes. 

Stiles turned away, then looked to the wall just behind Jackson's head. 

"Yeah. Okay. He smiled. 

Jackson nodded his head.  
"Uh, well, the guys are in the kitchen cooking dinner, why don't we go down and eat?" 

Stiles nodded.  
"Sounds great. But I'm not doing the dishes."

Jackson pulled Stiles to his feet, pecking him on the lips. 

"I'll take care of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg it's good to write fics for this fandom again... I lost intrest in all Teen Wolf fanfiction for 6 months, it was bull shit! But I wrote another one!!


End file.
